ZEPHYR Program
The ZEPHYR Programs are a series of Drahoni government projects designed to create physically, genetically, technologically, and mentally superior supersoldiers as a special fighting force within the United Drahoni Space Alliance. Although the word "ZEPHYR" is written in all capitals in reference to the programs in a formal context, the supersoldiers are more commonly known simply as Zephyr. Background The name Zephyr (derived from Zephyria) is named after the ancient order of soldiers on Xenzhoan known as The Arm of Zephyria. They went far and wide to spread the word of Zephyria, the Goddess of Thunder, and protect those hindered by the might of the cruel. History Origin The ZEPHYR Programs started with the HELATHUS Project in 1483 AD when the Drahoni government was in need of supersoldiers to prevent or destroy rebellions after the ending of the Great War which united their race. Subjects, who participated voluntarily from the army, underwent augmentations and various tests. The Project eventually failed after poor results, but these tests proved to be usefull for future supersoldier projects. All subjects rejoined the military, the most prominant figures were given an officer rank. The launch of HELATHUS (The ZEPHYR-I Program) Financers of the original project demanded that it would be continued, no future project was made but they had been given copies of the test results. Many of these financers funded a project on their own (in 1499 AD) picking soldiers they deemed worthy out of the military, they called it the 'HELATHUS Project II' and later named it the ZEPHYR Program. More advanced augmentation techniques were used this time to improve their chances for better results. In total 271, out of the 528, soldiers had survived the experiments, results of their abilities was far beyond expectations. The costs for making a supersoldier however was simply too high and thus they deemed the project a failure, the soldiers could not return to the military and were hired by the financers as bodyguards. The project was cancelled in 1514 AD. The ZEPHYR-II Program A crime syndicate catching some rumours about these projects paid big-time for a copy of the results, when they got access to them, in 1549 AD, they found a way to lower the costs without sacrificing too much efficiency of the supersoldiers. They created about 56 supersoldiers and used them for major heists, they proved to be unstopable (even being capable of killing a ZEPHYR-I single handedly) but were uncontrollable. The government was in need of their own supersoldiers, soldiers capable of being superior to the ZEPHYR-II supersoldiers. The ZEPHYR-III Program In 1551 AD the Drahoni government started the ZEPHYR-III Program as a reply to the plague of crime terrorising their capitols. They too discovered the way to lower costs but did so without sacrificing any efficiency, they went even further with augmenting them to become far superior to the ZEPHYR-II supersoldiers. When they quickly disposed of the ZEPHYR-II supersoldiers the ZEPHYR Program was finally officially relaunched as further programs were financed completaly by the government. They were the first Zephyr soldiers to wear a mobile ADRONIS Powered Combat Armor The ZEPHYR-IV Program The ZEPHYR-IV Program was started in 1783 AD when the Drahoni government feared they would come acros aggresive alien lifeforms, they had reached space long before but the public demanded this need. The ZEPHYR-IV supersoldiers were trained on all kinds of different terrains and hazardous areas. The public's need was satisfied despite it was practicly unnecessary. The ZEPHYR-V Program The ZEPHYR-V Program was started in 1965 AD to create a new elite division of supersoldiers, the goal was to exceed the results of the other ZEPHYR Programs at a large scale. Several thousands of soldiers were picked for this program, all of them became the strongest units known in the Drahoni military for that and the coming century. The ZEPHYR-VI Program The ZEPHYR-VI Program was started in 2143 AD when they needed supersoldier who could fight efficiently against the Mezourah threat. The expectations failed but the results were still far better than the previous programs. The ZEPHYR-VI supersoldiers have participated in many battles against the Mezourah but their importance forced the government to make them fall back when the enemy came too close. Most of them now fight in the Blackout War. Trivia *The word Zephyr comes from the Drahuun word Zephyria, meaning 'thunder' or 'night blast'. *Not many candidates of the ZEPHYR Programs have actually faced real combat until 2187 AD when the Blackout War started. When this war started they proved to be valuable assets, but the enemy's overwhelming force was too much and many died during the fights. *Most of the Programs were kept silent, from the HELATHUS Project to the ZEPHYR-III Program were denied existance by the government. But starting from the ZEPHYR-IV Program they were instantly made public as soon as the results had arrived and were good enough for the military top. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri